Esquire
"Nothing lasts forever." Esquire '''or "Nothingness" is an Aspect of Death that currently remains of unknown status, location, or determination, putting him at the most wanted of all the Aspects. He is the most powerful of the '''Aspects of Death and is a strong tool of devotion to his own self-interest. Notable and well known around the world in the "eyes of reality and fate"; Esquire is a tale of blood on the paper made of the godliest tree. Esquire believes in nothing, follows no one, and only devotes himself to his own ambitions and paths to make the future "blank." Esquire is the creator of "Grimbane", one of the most powerful tools of Death, and the only "immortal" to scour Death's powers and leave unharmed or unknown, as if he exists in a "dimension" of his own making. He is an antagonist in A Legend's Legacy: The War Reincarnated, and a secondary "puppeteer" antagonist, and also the driving force behind the events, in A Legend's Legacy: Rise of Grimbane, before meeting his end to Deathlius Loss'end in a battle above Mount Malum. History Esquire was created as an Aspect of Death due to the real purpose of degrading to nothing at all, with the corpses of the living destroyed to preserve flow. Around the formation of the Four Horsemen, Death made the aspects to serve him and serve as absolute entities. Esquire's life beforehand was much unknown, but as an Aspect, he existed very early in Outhria's primordial ages (as Aspects were created very early) and has a brother named Grimmis, who also became an Aspect. 'The War Reincarnated' In A Legend's Legacy: The War Reincarnated, Esquire was the pinnacle patch's central antagonist. Esquire is considered one of the greater antagonists of the expansion. However, according to several texts and the Loss'end Questline, it is uncovered as to what Esquire was before the Great Turnback. Before the reborn war, Esquire had the same motives and ideals, becoming a nihilistic, self-interested killing machine. At one point, Esquire attempted a failed regicide, in an attempt to kill Death, or at least reduce his powers drastically. By stealing the Scepter of Stolen Death, Esquire obtained a formidable portion of Death's powers. He escaped unharmed, but cursed by Death. Seeking Deathlius Loss'end, who killed his brother, Grimmis and knew of the "harvesting" enchantment placed by Death, Esquire seeked a viable challenge and to see if he could seal Deathlius' powers. Before the war was reborn, Esquire caught Deathlius at his time where he descended into a state of depression after he lost Rose de Fleur. Esquire lost to Deathlius, and escaped before being killed. 'The Cheater of Death' raid, wearing his Deathplate mask.]] At one point, Esquire acquired the Shell of Siphoning, how he did remains a mystery. In the new timeline, Esquire caught Deathlius weakened from depressive rampancy. He found it "difficult" to comprehend Rose's state of existence, and was subsequently defeated. However, Deathlius' willpower allowed him to manifest an incorporeal form in Omegaheim that reminded his comrades of his existence. Esquire drained Deathlius' power by both knowledge and the "harvesting" enchantment. Adventurer, Salvator Leonus, and Tylious Dawnbane broke in and engaged him. Tylious was knocked out, Salvator was crippled by pain, and the adventurers alone halted him. Deathlius on the inside, noticed his comrades being weakened, and obtained more willpower and broke out of the shell, alarming Esquire. Esquire threw his blade into Deathlius, alarming everyone; Deathlius simply pulled the blade out and revealed he can't be killed by his own weapons. Eventually the fight progressed with Deathlius' assistance, and Esquire was defeated. Before leaving, Esquire assumed incorporeality, and teleported away safely, cackling that Deathlius and him will meet again. Esquire's location is unknown after his defeat, but he has gained more power, and would then unleash his plan while heading to Nordrasith, resulting in the creation of Grimbane, and once again bringing about another war. 'Rise of Grimbane' Esquire heads to Nordrasith, specifically the lands of Deathheim. He started with observing the events of the Avarosian bloodline, and watching Lucien Avaros hastingly accepting the crown from his father, Luciph Avaros. Esquire wields his scepter and comments on how he lost much of his power in Death'kul. He later organizes his own meeting with Lucien later that day. These events occur just after his defeat in Death'kul. That night, Esquire meets Lucien, and tells him about he could help with Lucien's disbelief in ruling his kingdom, saying he could grant him the abilities he needs in order to be successful. Lucien disagreed and rejected Esquire's gifts, showing evidence of his morals which would later be repressed. Esquire however, didn't take "no" for an answer, and began transforming Lucien into the malevolent Grimbane by fusing Lucien with the dark, evil energies of the Scepter of Stolen Death. Esquire only watched as his new servant did his bidding, earning him souls for the sceptre, and Grimbane turned Nordrasith into a hostile environment. He laughed at the devastation and plans he drew forth. 'A Cold Regime' Esquire's voice can be heard in whispers throughout the Grimmis encounter in Glaecon. He states that the adventurers will die screaming, and that in the end, Grimbane will end them all. He is responsible for Grimmis being insane in the encounter, and is even the source of his empowered abilities. After Grimmis dies, Esquire curses him, and speaks in disgust of Grimmis apologizing to Death for his failure. He only appears as a whisper, but it's strongly suggested he was there by mind controlling Grimmis. 'Stone on the Mountain' Esquire had Grimbane oversee that the Arck Stone was in his hands, for it would allow greater magical control of Nordrasith. Grimbane commanded his legions to assault the mountain of Fjellkarna, but in the end, his legions, and his Saunoth allies failed. Esquire wasn't pleased, but all he could do was laugh. Later on, after the quest Monster of the Mountain is completed, Esquire himself makes an appearance at The Isle of Living. He lays destruction in his wake, toppling the two spires that overlook Elderrith City. Drakious and Nexuses ask him of his presence, and Esquire asks if they are meant to challenge him. Before they can even usher a single magical command, Esquire implodes the area beneath him, warning the Aspects of Life that they should never cross him again. Esquire saps the souls of the dead citizens and vanishes. 'Shadows of a Ravaged Kingdom' Esquire had some of his forces invade Diodrasith, only to scour for possible artifacts, to no avail. Realizing the adventurers' plans to strike in the castle, he launched a bomb made out of the Devil Plague onto the island, hoping to infect them so they could transfer the misty infection to the residents of Diodrasith. Esquire was once again foiled, this time by Ram Elderrith, who was granted powers by the Aspects of Life themselves. Esquire asks if Ram heeded his earlier warning; Ram says he never considered it a warning, and wants vengeance for attacking his city. Esquire defeats Ram, stealing his soul and siphoning it, before departing to the Gleaming Wall in Staljehm. At the end of the quest Ravaged Shadows, the Aspects of Life find Esquire again. He is challenged by the two, and a magical battle ensues. He strikes Drakious with a horrid spell that darkens most of his upper body, causing him to feel excruciating pain. Nexuses, in the shadows, fires an arrow that knicks the Scepter of Stolen Death. One soul flies out, that of Ram Elderrith. Esquire laughs, saying they got the wrong soul out of his sceptre, before vanishing. Nexuses heals Drakious, and reunites Ram's soul with his body. 'Evernight' Esquire had Grimbane attempt to corrode the tree of the Evernight, to which Grimbane's forces failed. Angered at this, Esquire tells him that he will have to hold his own in Deathheim. Before departing Grimbane, he hears from Cruentus, who tells him that his Fear Visage is now under the control of someone else. Esquire laughs at the news, wondering who would be "insane" enough to do such a thing. He hands Cruentus over to Grimbane, saying he is under his command now. Lastly, he infests Cruentus' mind, transforming into an even more insane being, before Grimbane and him depart. After seeing the Blackened Gate get destroyed and Grimbane's forces failing yet again, Esquire comments on the matter alone, saying even now he has never gotten this annoyed; "A game is no fun if you keep losing." After the adventurers face Orion in the Everknight, Esquire appears (if they are doing the Isle of Living Quests) and drops a large amount of corroded ice onto the tree, dealing heavy damage to it, and rotting the inside of the zone's walls. Nexuses and Drakious stay to clean the corrosion. 'End of Death' In Death Walks Among Us, Esquire meets with Grimbane at Etherheim, disappointed at his constant failures. He later berates him, infesting his mind with the Scepter of Stolen Death, before telling Grimbane that he needs more souls to continue his plan. He is then interrupted by Grimyre, who challenges him to a duel. Esquire is nearly beaten, before he calls upon Grimbane to fight Grimyre. Grimyre is slashed by Grimbane, and is subjected to deep despair. Grimyre notes that his years of isolation are his greatest despair, therefore they are meaningless. Grimyre manages to smash Grimbane aside and put a mark in the Scepter of Stolen Death, angering Esquire. Esquire blasts Grimyre off the face of the village, sending him crashing into Throes River. After the battle, Esquire tells Grimbane to "kill, and keep killing" and denounces his essence of care, retreating to the mountains. The Aspect of Life duo stay hot on his trail, but ultimately fail to find Esquire. Later on, Esquire sees the Eldritch Cruentus defeated, the latter's bloody body falling off into the bowels of the castle. He ushers a silent spell, heading to Cruentus' near-lifeless body, corroding his mind even further, beckoning that "the void owns you now." Grimbane eventually falls, defeated by the adventurers and by his son, Lucius Avaros, as he rests on Mount Malum. A tattered, broken soul flies to his scepter, that of Lucien Avaros, Esquire then comments how this "state of affairs was a hilarious disaster". With his heightened senses being an Aspect of Death, he senses that someone is coming for him, and he ushers a sadistic and joyful grin, heading further up the mountain. 'Nothing' Esquire is found attempting to absorb more souls with the Scepter of Stolen Death, his power slowly returning with the death and defeat of Grimbane. Esquire senses Deathlius' approach, asking if Grimyre sent him, and Deathlius replies that he came alone. Esquire then says that Tylious will enjoy Cruentus, who apparently has become an amalgamation of absolute hatred that even he can't control anymore. Deathlius proclaims his purpose - that he will destroy Esquire using the new power he has discovered with Endbane. The two spar off, and Deathlius gets the upper hand quickly, using his newfound powers, sending a horde of Kul Visage demons at Esquire, asking if he remembers them. Esquire tells Deathlius not to get too ahead of himself, saying that without him, he would lack any purpose. Deathlius retaliates and slashes Esquire's chest, exposing his soul. Before he can finish him off, Esquire blasts him away with magic, severely burning Deathlius' sword arm. Esquire laughs at Deathlius, saying that even if he is successful, it will amount to nothing. Deathlius states that he doesn't care about killing Esquire, since he coldly reminds him that after his defeat, that "he won't even remember it". Esquire asks what Deathlius means, and Deathlius retaliates that he should find out. The two spar again; Esquire breaks Deathlius' ribs, and Deathlius breaks the Scepter in half with Endbane. Esquire, enraged, uses a strange, colorless magic and throws it at Deathlius, saying he has had enough of his interference. He then reveals his Aspect power, Nothingness. Esquire states that he controls the absence of matter, and that he can make something inexistent, as he points to Deathlius' armor. Deathlius's armor disintegrates, to his shock. Esquire reveals that his power is an absolute one, and that nothing can stand against it. Deathlius states that this power cannot last forever, and Esquire goes into a fit of hilarity, saying that those words are of a person that fear death, mocking Deathlius' will. As Esquire continues to berate him, Deathlius rips his armor off and thrusts it towards Esquire. Esquire knocks him aside, leaving Deathlius heavily injured and unarmored, barely able to hold his blade. Esquire asks what he can do without his armor, and Deathlius, grinning, looks at Esquire and says he just gave it to him. Esquire looks at his chest, and asks what Deathlius has done; Deathlius states that if Esquire's power is absolute, that he would attempt to decipher his 'paradox'. As he points at the armor inside of Esquire, Esquire realizes that his own power is being used against him, and he starts to wither away. Esquire states that Deathlius is being deicidal, doing an action equivalent of spitting on a deity. Deathlius laughs at Esquire, stating that it is he who fears Death. Deathlius then goes in for a strike, and Esquire tries to dodge. He fails, and Esquire is slashed by Deathlius, the bottom glyph of Endbane glowing. Deathlius then reveals Endbane's new ability, as he says "Remove my evils". Esquire listen to Deathlius proclaim how in his time away, he learned of one of Endbane's abilities to not simply "erase" an enemy, but rather to make the Paradox Equation itself erase that being from ever being existent at all. In doing so, Esquire realizes he won't be remembered, and Deathlius says he will never remember this battle, something he says he will deeply regret, but he won't even remember regretting it. Esquire then tries to impale Deathlius, but his arm begins to fade away. In his final moments he begins to feel emotion, thanking Deathlius, feeling as if he finally felt something; the "bittersweet feeling of the end". As Esquire fades away, the world begins to shake; the Paradox Equation stabilizing itself from the various paradoxes that just occurred, involving making Esquire not exist and also the coding that made his removal a success. One last laugh of Esquire is heard, before he and his entire essence, fade away into nothingness. Personality Esquire shows both a chaotic and nihilistic personality. He is cold-hearted, callous, and destructive, and is indifferent to others, willing to kill any comrades or enemies in his way, such as when he killed the former Aspect of Death (sacrifice) Krivion for getting in his way. He believes anything with power lesser than his is complete and utter "garbage". He is not particularly violent, although when his hand is forced he will assume a highly hostile state. His demeanor of both madness and loss is regarded as distraught by many, even Death itself. In terms of power, Esquire believes he is above all who are before him, but states that those with power above him infuritate him, and seeks them out as a challenge. He has a habit of slaying "weaklings" due to their inferiority, but is honorable to those who can stand against them though he seeks their brutal demise. Of all things Esquire despises, it is humanoid emotions. In fact, Esquire believes they are in a state of nonexistence, and that he could never "feel anything", believing that actions and consequences cause no feelings whatsoever, only an influence. Esquire states that humanoids possess a "heart" filled with their nonsensical emotions that he seeks to destroy to add meaninglessness. Esquire's philosophy (which may or may not be influenced by his aspect) is that absolutely everything is meaningless, even the Paradox Equation as he believes it centers your destiny that all means nothing because you yourself don't make the choices. He states that is only reasoning for existence is to cause calamity and to degrade the true stature of the world's spirit, to be a meaningless killing machine. quests.]] His cold demeanor allows him to stay calm in any situation, although he appears amazed (rarely shocked) at events with minimalistic odds (such as Deathlius breaking out of the shell). He is very rarely caught off guard or apprehended. Esquire is highly cunning and analytical, deducing characteristics and abilities of individuals and adapting to a fighting style similar to it or a "workaround". At several points in time, Esquire will show a chaotic, happy demeanor at misfortune, in terms of both power and fearmongering. Whereas his cold demeanor constitutes his nihilistic ways, his "happy" one constitutes his chaotic and evil ways. Esquire has a fanatical obsession with power and competence. When he went after Deathlius Loss'end for seeing how Grimmis died before him, he wished to test his skills and see the abilities of individuals. Those he finds interest in he deems "worthy". Esquire will use anyone or anything to obtain power, killing them in the end of the mark or during the timespan to do so. Esquire's reasoning for his doings is that as a meaningless entity, you have to accept the events that will happen. At times he has even gone mad from power, and states that his seeking of it will "drive the world to ruin" because they are "one moment away from collapse". He is regarded as insane, crazy, cruel, deductive, intellectual, and nihilistic. As his efforts progress, Esquire has descended into becoming so nihilistic he no longer cares about anything. During the quest Favor of the Apocalypse, Esquire states he doesn't care if his plans fail (such as turning Deathlius insane) and wants to see what fate will decide. During the quest Death Walks Among Us, Esquire shows anger at his minions (Grimbane, for one) failing in their quest, but he states to Grimyre that he just "does things" and as he believes nothing in the world makes sense or means anything, he might as well just "have some fun". Weapons and Armour Esquire has went through some renditions in the series. Before his great act of stealing the Scepter of Stolen Death, he wore the usual robes of an Aspect of Death, however having his visage completely concealed. At this time he equipped a scepter called Abeya. When he invaded Death'kul with the scepter, Esquire forged a new set of armor called the Deathplate that made him tough to attacks and resilient to multiple forms of magic. Esquire also wields several magical classes, specializing in darkness and light magics respectively. Abilities and Powers Esquire has multiple abilities at his command, specializing in multiple magicks and fighting styles at his peak. This also culminates in his prime position as an Aspect of Death. He wields the Scepter of Stolen Death, a weapon he stole from Death's clutches. Esquire has utilized the staff to give him a massive overload of mana as the very weapon contains lost souls trapped in Death's embrace. The staff also has lended him "near-omniscience" when it comes to magical prowess. He discarded his old staff in favour for it; Esquire has developed such power with the staff that he can take on two Aspects of Life (Drakious and Nexuses) at once, and even force a Death-blessed Grimyre with half of its maximum power. Esquire knows many forms of magic, including darkness, light, blood, soul, and lightning magicks. Esquire is also rumored to know some "forbidden" magicks from unknown sources. With these magicks, he was able to create the entity known as Grimbane (from extracting the soul of Lucien Avaros), a highly powerful Aspect of Death, but at the cost of half his maximum power. Despite this, Esquire still remained a tough opponent, standing tall to two Aspects of Life combined numerous times. He is very manipulative, getting others to do his bidding such as the Ravenlock squadron of the Shard of the Sun, and several other Aspects of Death. He has been known to push people to the brink of insanity, even causing someone such as Tylious Dawnbane to succumb to madness. Esquire can get into people's minds using "whispers" or "thoughts" as he calls them, usually saying that the world is a joke, and that you might as well be one of the "cue cards". By using the Shell of Siphoning, a God Artifact that Esquire twisted, he obtained the enchantment of the Four Horsemen by "reverse-engineering" Deathlius' blade, Endbane. Esquire mockingly calls this the "gift" which allows him to use a tiny portion of the Four Horsemen's powers, such as suffering and demise. Esquire obtained these using the Paradox Sense while wielding his Scepter with the Shell. The abilities he can use are similar to Deathlius' blade, except Deathlius' aura grants him these through fear and combat prowess, and Esquire uses magicks of the horsemen. Esquire can see the Paradox Equation, although not to a great extent unlike the rest of the Aspect of Death members. He knows one, unknown, branch of martial arts, according to Deathlius Loss'end, when they fought in the past timeline. Esquire also has high intelligence, speed, and cunning. With the Scepter's powers, his competence amplified, making him the most powerful Aspect of Death. He has devised various schemes to further his plans and converted Death'kul into a twisted nightmare at one point, before Deathlius' exposure cleansed the halls. 'Aspect Power' Like all the aspects, Esquire has an "aspect ability", and until the story Nothing was released, it was unknown what it can do. He has only ever used it once in his life, and that it is one of absolute effectiveness, and that no one can stand against it. Esquire's ability, known as Nothingness, allows him to make something inexistent, or degrade to the point of no return. He used this against Deathlius Loss'end in the form of a malefic-esque, colorless spell that completely disintegrated the plate armor that he wore. Despite its material of being a highly-resistant quality, it degraded in a matter of seconds. Using this ability seems to require a large portion of his physical and mental strength, and Esquire was able to do so without the Scepter of Stolen Death. However, the ability has a deadly cost - it is truly absolute as Esquire says. Deathlius exposed this "paradox" and used his degrading armor and struck Esquire with it, causing Esquire to degrade himself, to the point where he was wiped from existence. Although the ability is extremely powerful, it is in fact an absolute power, and as such, means that once it is used it cannot be stopped, as even Esquire can't control it if it used on himself. Quests ... Quotes *''Death can't take "nothing" away.'' *''If this world goes to waste, you'll all be the inhabitants of the pile.'' *''I will become the next Death, who proves nothing exists when the time and space comes.'' *''Antimatter exists, whereas it's only the concept, the beginning, of nothingness.'' *''How could I feel anything?'' *''You are all the vice of ultimate incompetence, the total absolution of what drives and creates inadequacy, and the destruction and violation of masterful evolution.'' *''If only you knew the truth, but how could you, when you don't even exist? It's like speaking to a wall, making myself look like an advocater of idiocy.'' *''Follow in my footsteps, and it'll be like you never have at all.'' 'Death Walks Among Us' *'Esquire': Grimbane. You know why I have summoned you here today. *'Grimbane': My liege, you are concerned with the rabble on my lands. *'Esquire': Your efforts to contain the vital pieces of this continent are falling into the wrong hands. I did not have you be made my servant to fail me. *'Grimbane': I did not ask for this "blessing". *''Esquire taunts Grimbane with the Scepter of Stolen Death, causing him to experience mental distubances.'' *'Esquire': Do not forget, I hold your life in my hands, fool. *'Grimbane': I don't forget, but I demand to know what is next in your plan. *'Esquire': I need more. More... souls. This scepter demands more, and I must become... more... *'Grimbane': But, for Death... won't you risk his wrath? *'Esquire': Spare me the knowledge of paternal conflict from my forefather. He has no rule over my existence as long as I carry what is precious to him. He can only control the deaths of those who have a set time, and mine is not now. *''Esquire turns his eyes to the side.'' *'Esquire': However, that doesn't mean he can't have others to do his dirty work. Right, Grimyre? *''Grimyre appears, carrying war blades.'' *'Esquire': (laughs maniacally) Well look at you go! From being an isolated waste of space to the Champion of Death itself... I must say I am a little disappointed. *'Grimyre': Death wants your head, Esquire. *'Esquire': My head? No, no. Death isn't simple like that. Like, if you were to saw my head off, what if you failed, and it was still somewhat attached? No. Death, he... thrusts straight into your heart. Quick and painless, like Death should be. But as for your death, I can afford to make it slow and painful. *'Grimyre': Why, Esquire? Why must you violate the code that Death and his governance have set for you? *'Esquire': When people... no, no. Start from the beginning. The rabble I am overseeing here, they need a reason to live. Something to strive for. A meaning for life. It's pathetic. Absolutely pathetic. They need this in order to fulfill them somehow. It's pathetic how any kin needs a reason to live to fill the void in their meaningless, insignificant little lives. Me? I'm not doing this to become Death itself. I chase a soul, don't know what I would do with it, might as well seal it in the staff. Who cares what I do? I just do things because I can. People in this world don't deserve to live and I might as well have a little fun. *'Grimyre': ENOUGH! *''Grimyre unleashes a blast of dark energy, separating Esquire and Grimbane''. *'Grimyre': You are a waste of Death's, and my, time. It's time to end your life. *'Esquire': I am nothingness itself. What you do to me will in the end be, for nothing. *'Grimyre': Like you said, what reason do I need. I'll just... do it. *'Esquire': You're as foolish as the aspect you represent, Solitude. If you we're smarter, you would have brought backup. But I guess you'll have to do it all by yourself. *'Grimyre': It will be all I need. *''Grimyre charges''. Trivia *Esquire is paradoxical in one statement to Deathlius Loss'end; "You complete me!" ''whereas it shows that Deathlius has some meaning in a world of meaninglessness. However, Esquire later states that he completes his meaninglessness, saying that he is "nothing" to him (therefore, devoid of meaning). *Deathlius calls Esquire a "nihilistic libertine". *Esquire's goal to become the second '''Death' is always hindered, meaning he finds meaning in dealing with ordeals. However, he retorts with "everything is meaningless, why I do it is for nothing worthy." *Esquire's respective aspect is Nothingness. Category:Characters